1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to target holders and target systems for target practice. In particular the present invention relates to a hanger for suspending a stationary target from a horizontal support and a horizontal target support system for hanging the hangers and targets on.
2. Description of Related Art
Gun and rifle target practice is not only a fun activity, it sharpens the aiming and shooting skills of the shooter. Targets come in all forms from sheets of paper with bulls-eye patterns to clay targets, balloons, “tin cans” and the like. Typically, the targets are nailed to walls, set on fences, clamped, taped, velcroed or even tossed up in the air. Practice with these forms of targets greatly improves skills for real life situations in addition to the general fun of target practice.
Current target mounting systems are not that good at retaining the targets and often times require that a particular location be used, for example, when sitting a target on a particular rock or post. These systems further suffer from the fact that repeated shooting can loosen or move stationary targets that are not fixed, thus requiring repeated rearranging of the targets to a proper position.
Accordingly, target holding systems that allow a broader range of uses in differing locations would be of great value to the target shooting community.